


Lustro (Miroir)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Dead Jim, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, John Watson is the Heart of Sherlock Holmes, Laughter, M/M, Moriarty was REAL, Murder, Obsessive Jim, Organized Crime, Past, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sebastian Moran is the Heart of Jim Moriarty, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers, Sherlock Series 2 Spoilers, Spoilers, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: A co jeśli, koniec końców, wszystko jest podobne? Jeśli to wszystko było takie samo dla Jima i Sebastiana, jak dla Sherlocka i Johna?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miroir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857426) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Istniały te buty i ten chłopiec, który cię przypominał i biegł za twoim cieniem. _Interesujące_. Dorastałeś, a wraz z tobą organizacja przestępcza.  

Znalazłeś tego gościa, który był ci całkowicie oddany. Jest podobny do ciebie, a ty to _uwielbiasz_. Chłopiec z dawnych czasów wygrywa partię. Nie wierzyłeś w zbiegi okoliczności. Masz ochotę zacząć grę.

Szukasz jego serca. _Śmieszne_ , jak bardzo twój snajper i Watson są podobni. Myślisz, że sam straciłeś swoje, _serce_. Czy Sebastian pojawił się, aby je zastąpić? Za późno.

Jesteś **martwy** i strasznie cię to **bawi**.  


End file.
